


It's Not Even My Birthday

by theamberissubtle



Series: Dianakko Week 2018 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: Diana only had herself to blame for their little family getting bigger.Dianakko Week 2018: Day 4 // Spoiling Akko





	It's Not Even My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff I hate myself a little.

Diana sighed her deepest sigh of the day so far, this time putting a hand to her own head just for the drama of it.  
  
She was out of her mind. Completely, stupidly, ridiculously out of her mind. And in love.  
  
That was the only way to explain the ball of fluff currently sitting in her lap looking up at her with its tongue out, trying to clamber up her front to place kisses on her chin. To make sure he didn’t fall off, Diana used the hand she was using to be rightfully dramatic and nudged the excitable puppy a little more firmly onto her lap.  
  
The bow she’d intended to wrap around him was chewed to shreds, hanging off the settee.  
  
She glanced at the clock again.  
  
Akko should be home soon. It was just another day in their lives, nothing amiss or out of the ordinary, except… Diana had done something reckless.  It wasn’t exactly the Cavendish way to behave in such a manner, but she’d gone against all her instincts and picked up the puppy anyway. The shelter had called her, asking if she was ready for the new arrival, and she’d heard a voice similar to her own say _yes_ , _I’ll be there right away_ envisaging her girlfriend’s face the whole way there.

Akko would lose her mind.  
  
For months she’d been hinting about getting a dog, then outright asking, and then declaring she was getting one regardless and she didn’t care what Diana thought, only to backtrack immediately and insist that she wanted to co-parent and wouldn’t do it without her. They’d reached an impasse: Diana had said no and Akko had agreed to drop the issue for one whole month.  
  
But Diana couldn’t stand the pouting. She was powerless against the sad eyes, the _pretty please, Diana_ and the constant barrage of text messages featuring so-called adorable puppies. It had been wearing her down for months.  
  
Akko knew. She was a master manipulator. It was because the cat liked Diana more, she was sure of it; when they’d adopted Nico six months ago the kitten had glommed to Diana like it had found its kindred spirit, and now she couldn’t shake him off: he was a mass of white fur that followed her around and made a mess of her clothes. Well, she supposed this one’s fur would be yellow, to add some colour to her wardrobe.  
  
Just then, the door latch clicked and Akko bounded into the room with her usual enthusiasm, not tired at all from her afternoon entertaining a children’s birthday party.  
  
“I'm home!” she shouted out.  
  
“Welcome home,” she replied, using both hands to make sure the puppy wouldn’t escape her lap because he’d gotten more excited at the arrival of a brand new person. Plus Akko did smell of a strange mix of birthday cake, fireworks and freshly mowed grass.  
  
“You should have seen the birthday girl’s face today, Diana, she loved the balloon unicorn – OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!”  
  
Now deaf, Diana almost missed Akko’s beaming face as she rushed over to her, dropping to her knees and squealing into her own fist.  
  
“Is it ours? Is it? You got me a puppy. A puppy! Oh my GOD DIANA LOOK IT’S LICKING ME-”  
  
Already feeling the onset of a headache, she held out the wriggling Labrador for Akko to scoop up, happily leaving her to coo over the yipping, wriggling creature as she strode into the kitchen to put the coffee machine on and shake the ringing out of her ears.    
  
“What is happening,” Akko was wailing, holding the puppy out in front of her as it tried to lick her nose. “It’s not even my birthday. Dianaaaaaaaaa.”  
  
Diana hid a smile at the sight and furtively took a picture, quickly switching to video as Akko lay down on the floor and held the puppy above her, immediately adopting her softest voice as she complimented its various traits – though there wasn’t much to say in Diana’s opinion. It was small and round and soft.  
  
Once she’d gotten over the initial shock, Akko managed to tear her gaze away and came storming into the kitchen, the dog lolloping behind her, dramatically clutching her heart with eyes wide and a maniacal grin on her face.  It was hard to say who the more dramatic one was in their relationship.

“Diana… he’s mine?”  
  
“He’s yours,” Diana confirmed, her heart swelling with so much affection she could barely stand it.  
  
“I love you,” Akko sobbed into her shoulder, and Diana chuckled as she wrapped both arms around her. “You make me so happy.”  
  
The dog circled their feet, interested in what was going on, and Diana couldn’t stop the pleased smile if she tried: she glanced to their cat who was sitting on top of the microwave and watching the scene with his usual scowl. She rolled her eyes - at herself. Their family was getting bigger, and it was all her fault.  
  
“He’s perfect,” Akko said, pulling back with tears in her eyes. “You’ve been planning this for weeks, haven’t you?”  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
“You’re the best and worst,” Akko accused, beaming. “You try and act so disinterested and so casual but you’re going to love that dog as much as I do. Just wait.”  
  
Diana snorted and tried to shake the bottom of her skirt out of the puppy’s reach as he leapt up at her, thinking a needy cat was enough for her.  


* * *

  
A month later and Akko was right.  
  
After a long day of work at the hospital, Diana was curled up on the sofa, the puppy – who had already grown considerably– draped across her legs and slobbering into her dressing gown, and the cat, still getting used to the new inhabitant, resting by her head and flicking his tale into her eyes.  
  
Diana was so exhausted she couldn’t move, or be bothered to turn the page of her book.  
  
When she felt another body snuggle up at her side, and tiny paws readjusting themselves on her back, she barely cracked open an eye. Akko wrapped an arm around her and snuggled into the crook of her neck, shoving a paw out of her nose as it slipped into her face due to all the jostling.  
  
Nico meowed indignantly and Akko grumbled at him, “She is mine, you know,” with a petulant air.

“Stop arguing with the cat,” Diana muttered, trying to scooch back to create some room – it was quite cramped on the settee now and her arm was going numb.  
  
Akko tutted, ready to defend her own position as her girlfriend and rightful snuggle buddy, when Yuki came over to sniff at her hair and lick her ear.  
  
“No, Yuki, sit-” Akko insisted as Diana become more lucid, thinking their overgrown puppy trampling her back was enough to warrant a massage.  
  
The dog simply whined and tried to sit on Akko instead, before Diana thought to hell with it and stood up. “Let’s at least go to bed. I can’t breathe in here.” She picked up the cat, who smirked at Akko, and Akko glared back as she grabbed Yuki by the collar and guided his enthusiastic self into the bedroom with them.  
  
The no pets in the bedroom rule was rather ambitious, anyway.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do believe Nico Nico means 'smiley' in Japanese. Their cat looks like it's scowling all the time. Yuki means snow.


End file.
